


adams afmily

by BromeoHams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: M/M, bumps, chil;s, gosseboumps, numps, s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromeoHams/pseuds/BromeoHams
Summary: adam is a good boy





	adams afmily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Me).



> whk

itsa curerntlyy 2dotfuding i dont kn wo man anf im vurrently imn the midst of craeating a enmglisdh essay im an engliosh major btw but thn im like lmao ;ets bust out a mothefucking vodd on me boyd and my boys shoed up an dwe sa w the voltorn triler an dsheiro IS gsaGAY 

GEE  
Ee  
why  
gay

AN D AS A BISEX I GOTTA PIUF MY TWO SCENT IN  
HIS DNAME IS ADAM AND IM THE FIRSFET TO MAKE ONE oNE benikg fanficuy  
so  
they grt hoem yeah  
and adams realy nice and sad though?/  
why& shir ask  
adam-u lef me 0p:  
an dshiro looks the ctto the camera likme the office and says  
'"adam,v klance is cancan king'  
and adams like  
BROOOOOO  
and ashri sasy  
BROOOo'  
and they ksis and make it uip and ohld EWTHWEDDING THEYFR ENGAGED THANKSD KATEGRINE GIOD REMIND  
THEYR EMARRIED NOW AND THEY SAHELP WITH LAKLANCE  
sotI thats rlely all ims so sorty i love wto write its my passaion but it es more like thadt grapnhic design me me the meme mmmee with datt bloi  
anywaa thasnks alaruen ur a rockstar

**Author's Note:**

> bro awhts thsi bit thsi isnt the writing bit whers the type type post spost okay sdtop yelling ufck man youre going tos upset me im sendssitive bro shit ahowwheres my dirnk you jufcking had it i saw you i don t want to talk righgt nwo you have eys es Rread it okay im sory i love you i put my drink in the sinks you were right can yoou get me juice thanks you lov youn heart emoki


End file.
